Generations
by icyhot87
Summary: My OC, Fatima, takes Glitch to how and where she grew up. The 90's. She wants to show him how she knew life other than the 2000's. Of course without 12 year old girls in booty shorts, and 10 year old boys perverted. THEY WILL NOT BE IN A RELATIONSHIP. I guarantee. Also... I PROMISE YOU WILL LAUGH YOUR BUTT OFF! XD. Read and Review please! Rated T for language.
1. Back to the past

**So. I was walking back from school… and these 12 year olds kept calling everyone the word 'nigga'. Including me. You know, I wasn't happy with that. Not since they are white, but that word. I didn't think. I turned around, put my hoodie on so they couldn't see my face, walked up to them, kicked them in the crotch and ran to my house. No im not proud of it, but hey. This generation is jacked up. Lemme tell u wat I mean.**

**My P.O.V**

I looked inside Glitch's window to see him playing video games, Call of Duty I think. I squint my eyes and smirk. This kid is mine. I'm not being a pedophile; I'm trying to get him somewhere, in the past specifically. Not really the past, maybe a couple years ago. Okay, since I'm a confusing chick, I'll tell you what I mean.

I was born in the 90's, a time with nice rap music, awesome clothing, and regular teens and kids. I was four and I still remember all of that. I was in my house, watching T.V, talking to the high school kids, (I thought they were cool for some reason), and having fun. But when I turned sixteen, I realized everything has changed. When I was a child, if you got pregnant, you would get scared and talk to your parents. Now you just say "OH EM GEE! TIME FOR MTV!" or "Let's go to Maury, son!" or "FUCK YEA!". What is this bullshit? Tell me please, what the crap is this? Hmm, maybe I should give a couple more examples….

Number one- If I hung out with friends, I would go outside and play. Now, you talk on facebook. Yeah. I have one. But I actually hang out with people.

Number two- The word Nigga. Bitch please. When I was a child Nigga were black children calling each other the word playfully, and if they get offended they would stop. But now, different race call each other Nigga like it's a joke. For real people? You don't see me going around saying: "SUP NIGGA." "HOW YOU DOIN MA NIGGA" "NIGGA PLEASE". Shit.

Number three- PHONES. I MEAN PHONES. When I was twelve, I got my first phone. It was a flip phone, which was purple. AND NOW. All you see are big, black phones that are the same thing. COSTING LIKE 500 BUCKS MAN. MINE CAUSED TWENTY. Geez. Now enough of why I am stalking Glitch. Time to talk to the Bitch.

I opened up his window and sneaked inside. He was wearing Headphones so yea he couldn't hear me. I had a wrist watch on; a time machine one. I also had a small bag in my hand… hehe I'm so freaking creepy. "Bitch please! Bro I can whoop yo' ass!" Glitch yelled to his microphone. The fuck man. The. Fuck. I shook my head and opened the bag. I tiptoed to Glitch and put the bag over his head. "DAFUQ ARE YOU DOING!? WHO IS THIS?! MO!" he yelled. I didn't care. I heard Mo coming down and clicked a button on my watch. 1994 here we come.

_ZAP!_

Glitch and I were zoomed to my old house In 1994. I took off the bag from his head to see him sweating and crying. "WHO ARE YOU! WHERE IS MO! DAFUQ AM I AT!?" I slapped the little Asian across the face. "Can you STFU? Now. My name is Fatima Morson, you can call me F.M radio if you want. Just call me it. I like the name. ANYWHO… you know how your generation is like with all the fucking slut 12 year olds?"

He didn't say anything. I slapped him again. "BITCH. ANSWER THE DAMN QUESTION." I said.

"Yes…. I do…." He finally answered.

"So. Have you every kissed anyone?"

"Yea…."

"WHO?" I said agitated.

"Well…" he said embarrassed.

"You wanna get slapped?" he shook his head. "THEN SPEAK CHILD."

"Okay, okay! I kissed…. Mo…. Okay!" he blushed so red he looked like a tomato.

I honestly didn't seem surprised, so what if the kids gay. But that's not what I'm peeved about. "So. Have you ever pleasured youself?" I asked.

Glitch blushed so mad; he was a fire truck with a green streak. "What type of question is that?!"

"Answer. IT." I got really upset. This dumb bitch; he Asian too.

"Kinda… I didn't know what I was doing." The little Asian said really fast. "So. You ever had sex?" Damn. he blushed so mad. I don't know what to say. "Oh ma god. No. I haven't had sex. Whats with these sexual questions?!" he pulled his jet black hair. I rubbed my chin, even though I don't have a beard. I sat down beside the little Asian. "Okay, last question. Are you gay or straight?"

"Just to get it over with, I'm gay okay. I'm fucking gay. Just laugh at me already." He sobbed a little and I rubbed the back of his back. "No problem." I answered calmly. The prodigy looked up at me confused.

"Why aren't you laughing at me? Everyone usually makes fun of homosexuality." What a dumb question.

"Glitch." I said sternly.

"How do you know my name? And where are we?"

"I stalk you. Right now where in the 90's, in my old home. And also, Glitch. I don't make fun of gay people or lesbians. I don't care what you are. When you grew up, people thought being gay was disgusting and wrong. If two guys where dating in the 90's everyone would wait for their wedding. I can't wait for yours too." We both smiled, then I continued. "If there are two lesbians, people will be like 'DAMN. She so fucking hot. I'd tap that.' And I don't understand. When I grew up, if you were a lesbian, you were a lesbian. No one cared. But now, since there are porn stars and pornography, I don't wanna live on this world anymore. So, since you're popular, I would like to help you change other people."

Glitch looked down to his feet. "It's so weird how you know all about the new millennium. How did you get there in the 90's again if you were born in the 90's?" he was very confused.

"Well, that's a secret but I can tell you of course. I was chosen to go to the future and change the world from the craziness it's in. A group of people called 'The ones' told me to go to you, because you're the one I should talk to. It was 2005 at the time, and now it's 2012. I'm twenty three right now, I was assigned the task at sixteen. I have been stalking you ever since. Now. Time to show you all about the nineties." I got up and grabbed Glitch's arm. I took him outside of my house and he fell in love.

There was this beautiful girl next to her house in a short skirt. This is where the 12 year old sluts come from. "Wow… she's beautiful… I think I have a crush on-" I slapped him so hard he fell. "ENOUGH! SIR. YOU ARE GAY. YOU ARE DATING MO. LOVE HIM AND LOVE HIM FOREVA. OK CHILD? Now. Stop falling in love with every hot person you see." I said.

"…. I didn't fall in love with you…"

"Fag." Ugh, this would be a long trip of traveling.

**:) Now you guys will see what I mean… wait for the next chapter and review pweese! :D**


	2. Crazyness and description

**OMG TY GUYS. Now you see why I think… like… how the new generation is? I was really peeved bout wut happened a couple days ago. Anyways, new chapter. Enjoy :)**

Glitch was still on the floor, rubbing his face. "You little baby, get up!" I yelled.

"Okay, okay." Glitch then got up and dusted off the grass from his clothing. "What are we going to do?" he asked.

I went into my jeans pocket and pulled out two tickets. "What are those?"

"Michael Jackson concert tickets were going to go in half an hour." I replied.

The little Asian's face lit up with joy. "Really!? Man, I love him! He is now my new role model. Hmm, maybe I can make an outfit for the new Dance Central competition… maybe I can have a red streak in my hair! Or should I do yellow… no I think-

"Do yellow." I interrupted.

"Yeah! Yellow! That would look so fly, I can cut my hair…-

"Don't cut it. Make it grow, maybe a few inches." I interrupted again.

He looked up at me, his eyes wide as melons. "You have swag… F.M Radio" he said with a warm smile. I smiled back. "What are we going to do?" He said.

"You can tell me a little about yourself, that I don't already know." Glitch and I sat down on the curb next to my wooden mailbox.

"Okay. Well my family if from-

"Korea"

"Right… I was born in-

"New York City."

"Right again… my first crush was…"

"…Who?"

"You don't know?" he seemed surprised.

"Well, who?"

"This girl named Abcde."

I looked at Glitch, and then laughed so hard my stomach hurt. "What?" Glitch asked.

"What type of name is ABCDE!? HAHA! Dang. That is too funny! **(A/N I know a girl named Abcde in real life XD) **Okay, since I'm done laughing… NO IM NOT HAHA! OKAY. IM DONE NOW. I thought your first crush was Mo?"

"I didn't like boys back then."

"When was that?"

"When I was thirteen."

"…"

"WHAT?"

"YOUR FOURTEEN."

"ABOUT TO BE FIFTEEN. REPLY TO THAT."

"You. Are such a dumbass. Like ugh." I made a big face palm on my head, messing up my bangs. Did I even explain my clothing appearance? Well here. I have bangs over my head to cover a couple of scars, short hair up to my neck, a white top on saying 'I like who I am. You cant change it :)', and regular jeans.

Since you obviously don't know HOW I LOOK like, here is another description. I have brown eyes, small cheeks, big lips, slender body, tall, big feet, and dark skin. I'm done with my description… so now to talk all over again to the child.

"Ok. You told me about you, therefore it's my turn to tell you even more about me."

"KK."

"I was born in Atlanta, Georgia; grew up with poor clothing; rashes; cut hair; nice world. Everyone was nice, kind, and sang jazz around the streets. I also grew up meeting Michael Jackson when I was thirteen. He gave me A LOT of money to rebuild a couple of things. He must have thought I was that poor… but I really am not. My father is rich, but my mother is poor. I grew up with her sometimes regretting it, but I'm okay. I am a quiet girl around people, who loves to draw, loud by herself, sort of a tomboy, **(A/N NOPE. Just describing little bit of me. Yes. I am a major tomboy XD with a crush .-.)**, dances by herself; still hates dancing around people, sings to herself; still hates singing around people, and crazy around my friends… you got all that? Oh and my family is from Africa, but moved here."

"… Wow… you sure do have a lot of things about yourself."

"Yes I do." I looked at the big clock on my next door neighbor's house. It has been fifteen minutes. We can talk a little bit more. "Now that were done talking about ourselves, I would like to talk about the generation you're in. Tell me ALL about the twelve year olds I fucking hate."

"Okay… yesterday I saw a twelve year old with a crop top only covering her boobs. Booty shorts, red lipstick, mascara, and red highlights."

"… OMFG. WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH U CHILDREN?!" I slapped him again.

"OW!"

Slapped again.

"STAHP!"

"THOSE TWELVE YEAR OLD SLUTS. LIKE OMFG. WHAT THE HELL. IF I FIND ONE IN THE NINETIES I WILL SLAP IT ACROSS THE FACE AND MAKE SURE IT DOESN'T HAVE CHILDREN. I AM SO PEEVED." Grr…. I'm so mad. Here are some more reasons I hate the new generation.

Number four- Boys. Omfg. The boys. When I was still in 2012, I saw one smacking girls asses laughing and smocking crack. What the fuck happened? ooo. And one slapped my ass not knowing I have taken boxing. I knocked the bitch so hard he was seeing the future. Not the past. The FUTURE. These dumbass boys.

Number five- Music. LOL THE MUSIC. HAVE YOU GUYS HEARD NICKI MINAJ. Here let me give you a preview… BAG BAG HOE HOE LA LA BUG BA HOE SLUT DAMN NIGGA BOOM BOO BA DA HAHA GIRL TURNS LA LA BA BA BOO DADOOM… this girl. And… GANGNAM STYLE. Its awesome, but when you know what the words are saying. It is shit. It really is. Better than Justin Beiber though.

"YOU KNOW WHAT. WE WILL GO TO THE CONCERT. I WILL CALL MO. Don't tell me where I got the number… AND TELL HIM YOU HAVE A CRUSH ON HIM AND YOUR GAY… KNOW WHAT. I WILL DO IT NOW." I said, filled my madness. Glitch widened his eyes like melons.

"OH MA GOD. GIRL. IF YOU DO THAT, I WILL TURN YOUR WORLD UPSIDE DOWN." He was pissed.

"Try me." I dialed the number on my flip phone and heard it ringing. Couple seconds later Mo answered.

"_Hello? Who is this? Is this the police? HAVE YOU FOUND DONG-MIN YET?!" _I felt so bad.

"I have… Glitch… with me." I replied calmly.

"_WHERE ARE YOU SO I CAN WHOOP YOUR ASS AND TAKE YOU TO JAIL?"_

"I'm in 1994."

"_GIRL QUIT PLAYIN'."_

Glitch took the phone from my hand. "It's okay Mo! She isn't lying! I'm in 1994, and were about to see Jackson! Isn't that so awesome!" he said.

"_SHE BRAINWASHED YOU MY CHILD. SHE DID IT. DID SHE RAPE YOU!?" _Ugh. He's even dumber than Glitch.

"No Mo. I'm not brainwashed."

"_SHE DID IT."_

I took the phone back and held on to Glitch's hand. This is taking too long. I pressed the button on my watch. Back to 2012 I guess.

_ZAP!_

I was back at Mo and Glitch's small home, back in his bedroom, with the video game still on. "Okay Glitch, be very quiet. I'm going to take Mo into the past with us." I said.

"Okay."

I went into his closet and took out one of his jackets to tie Mo with. I sneaked into the living room to find Moses still yelling at the phone. "GLITCH! IM CALLING THE POLICE! ANSWER! TELL ME WHERE YOU ARE! I LOVE YA GLITCH. I SHOULD HAVE WATCHED YOU QUICKER MY CHILD." Oh Mo… I tip toed to him from behind and tied his arms and legs with Glitch's jacket. I'm pretty handy with this dumbo stuff.

"OH MA LORD. OH MA LORD. _OH MA LORD! IM BEING KIDNAPPED! GLITCH GLITCH! IM GOING TO DIE!" _He screamed.

Of course. I slapped him across the face.

"You know what. Since you KINDA cute. I won't tell you that I will kill if you if you don't be quiet. Glitch you can come out now!" I said.

Glitch came out smiling to see his mentor again. "Sup bro."

Mo's eyes widened with relief. "Glitch! Did she do anything to you! Why are you on her side?!" OMG. He is so overprotective.

"I told you we were in the nineties! We might be missing the concert right now! And you Mo. Are coming with us."

"I AINT GOING ANY-

Punch.

He was knocked out, drool coming out of his lower lip.

"Hehe. Come on glitch, time to go see the concert." I sat down beside Mo and held to Glitch's arm again. Back to 1994 AGAIN. Now an even longer trip.

**Thanks for reading! Review please! :D**


	3. Old times

**OOO ANOTHER CHAPTER. Get your feels ready… I think im starting to get into yaoi… what is wrong with me .-. Enjoy.**

Glitch, Mo, and I were back at my mailbox in 1994. I looked around to make sure no one saw, but of course, the slutty 12 year old across the street saw and said: "GIRL! THE HECK YOU DID?!" Omg. Shut up. I threw a rock at her head and she got knocked out… yes maybe a _bit _harsh. Not all twelve year olds are sluts, heck some are my best friends. I'm talking about the girls who think they were raised in the hood or ghetto. I untied Mo and slapped him across the face.

"Bitch. Wake the fuck up." He shook his head and widened his eyes like a golf ball.

"Where am I!? Please don't rape me! Not that I wouldn't mind… BUT DON'T HURT ME!" he exclaimed. I looked at the 21 year old. Yes he was a little cute, but a straight weirdo.

"How can I rape you if you're older than me. I don't do that anyways. Like I said, we are in 1994 in my old house." I explained.

"AND WE ARE MISSING THE DAMN CONCERT! LEGO!" Glitch butted in.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING 'BOUT?! Glitch, come and hold me." Mo said, putting his arms out for Glitch to come. Glitch slapped him. I taught him well in the few hours.

"Okay Mo. We are in 1994, about to see Jackson. And we can't if you keep acting like a total cookie. Okay? No, don't go full cookie. Now, I said lego." Glitch said calmly. He stood Mo on his feet, and hugged him. Then he hugged tighter… then tighter… then t think he felt his ass.

"Oh Mo…" I honestly didn't know if he was in a fantasy.

"Child! WATER YOU DOING?!" Mo yelled. Glitch opened his eyes and blushed redder than before. He didn't say anything and went by me. Hiding.

"Okay guys. Time to go to the concert." I said.

"Not until you tell me who you are so I can't take your bitch ass to jail." Mo stated.

"Who you calling bitch ass? I'm taking glitch on a life taking trip you fag. If you want me to leave you doing WWI I will be glad to. NOW YOU WANT TO SEE WHERE THE CONCERT AT?" I tried to smile, but I failed. Epic fail.

"You don't end a sentence with a preposition." Glitch got on my nerves.

"Okay. NOW YOU WANT TO SEE WHERE THE CONCERT IS AT, JACKASS?" Ahh… that's better. I put my fingers in my mouth and whistled. "Bart! Here boy!"

"Why are you calling your dog?" Mo asked.

"He isn't my dog." After a couple seconds, a shiny red car came up to us. Spikes on the wheels, clear headlights, leather seats, and a talking radio. "I'm here F.M!" Bart said. Glitch and Mo look amazed. "GIRL. THIS IS SO FLY GIRL. GIRLLLLLLLL. GURRRLLLL. GURL GIMME THIS CAR GIRRRLLLL." Mo said as he rubbed my car.

"Get off ma grill!" Bart yelled through his lights. I jumped into Bart… sounds wrong… I jumped into my _car_ and waved at the two idiots.

"Come on my children. Time to get to the concert." Mo jumped into the front seat and Glitch went in the back. He rubbed the seats. "Where did you get this car?!" he asked.

"Yea… I kinda stole it from the future. If you see Charlie Sheen… tell him I'm not sorry. Bart, to the concert!"

"Leggo." Bart said.

"You see Glitch. This is how you say LEGGO, not a LEGO from hell if you step on it, LEGGO." I told him. Glitch just blushed to himself. We went fast that you couldn't see where you were, maybe too fast that I saw the past… maybe too much of the past… did I just see Paul Revere being born… DID I JUST SEE A DINO!?

"BART STOP! WE WENT TO FAR BACK!" I screamed. Bart stopped himself and looked around with his lights. "This doesn't look like the concert…" Mo said.

"NO DUH, DUMBASS. WE'RE WITH DINOSAURS." I replied. You only saw trees, grass, and Pterodactyls flying in the air. We need to get out of here…

"OMG. WE ARE GONNA DIE. I WILL CONTINUE TO PISS MA PANTS." Glitch said… did I just see pee on my leather chairs…

"Dude! We are you peeing on me! Ugh! STAHP!" Bart yelled. I see why he was upset, Glitch smells like a cat dying.

"Okay, since were stuck with dinosaurs… how you doin'?" Mo asked me with a sleazy smile. I looked at the young adult. Was he… flirting with me? Really bro.

"And what do you think you're doing?" I asked.

"Oh you know… looking for some chocolate to eat…" he winked. And guess what I did?

I punched the bitch.

Punched him right in the jaw.

Pow.

"Okay… my time machine watch is kinda pissing me off… Bart you know what to do."

"Gotchya." Bart started his engine and beamed to another millennium, were in 1950's I think. I see men with pantaloons and women with corsets… and guns… pointed at us… maybe fifty…. And why do I see the queen… oh shit we are so dead. Just so fucking dead.

"oh… ma… lord… Bart… I will rot you if we don't leave right now…" I whispered. Glitch's legs were shaking with piss running down, and Mo was still knocked out. "Bart… now…"

Bart's engine was off.

HIS ENGINE WAS OFF.

HIS. ENGINE. WAS. OFF.

_WE ARE GOING TO FUCKING DIE!_

"BART!" I SCREAMED. GUNS WERE SHOT. I closed my eyes ready to feel the pain… but I didn't feel anything, only men screaming and yelling: "IVE BEEN HIT! HELP ME!"

I opened my eyes to find Bart's protection screen up. It was clear and made of metal. No wonder we got hurt… smartass Bart.

"Good job Bart. I fucking love you! Now take us back to my house! I bet we missed the concert."

"Actually, it still starts in fifteen minutes."

"REALLY?! LEGGO! MO WAKES UP!" Glitch yelled. Mo fizzed but got up and yawned.

"What happened…? Why are there dead dudes everywhere? And… wanna taste some Hershey F.M radio? Or should I turn it on…?" HE CANNOT FLIRT. NOPE. JUST NO.

BACK TO THE FUTURE. WHY DID I EVEN DO THIS.

**Um… I'm being Mo sexual aren't i…. I think I am… review please… I have problems with Mo ROFL. THX FOR READING! P.S I do love calling my friends child xD.**


End file.
